You're In The Way
by CutestNightmare
Summary: Kagome thinks she found the man of her dreams. People are getting murdered, an old childhood "aquaintance" returns, and her twin brother Souta seems to be going crazy! All this because of a guy she met in Physics? InuxKag fic
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey all! Wassup! Ok so this is **not **my first time writing, but my first time ever writing it here. YAY! Of course this is an InuxKag fic. I just love the couple so. After watching final act I was like, YES! IT'S FINISHED. Yeah I'm an Otaku when it comes to that Hanyou. Before you even continue reading down below, I'm sorry this isn't in Japan. I wanted it to be in Japan, but I was too lazy to grab some research (I came up with this idea at 11:00 pm! So that explains why the prologue is a bit _shitty_ to the max).

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of Rumiko's characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own personal needs.

Prologue

People always called Devil's Tongue, Michigan such a small town with barely any worth. Sure, the name was a great tourist trap for whoever decided to take a look (more like squint) at a map while passing through, but the town itself has nothing to bring much interest except warm smiles from the locals, a community college waiting every day with open arms to whomever wanted a taste of the college life, and not to mention one hell of a high school.

No interest at all, but that's only if you glance at the town (You could drive right through it and miss it). Take a stride on down to Kagura's Diner. Now, Kagura may be a bit (of a bitch) pushy, but she tells amazing stories. Yup, she knows every scary thing that goes down in this town. Ask her about the Higurashi story it's the scariest yet true story that comes out of this place.

**~XXX~**

"You want to know about the Higurashi story? Who in the hell told you about that? Ah, whatever we slow today anyways." Said Kagura smacking on her flavorless gum she'd been chewing since 9 am this morning as she slid into the booth in front of the curious, un-named tourist.

"Ok, so the story begins like this, before I took ownership of this place, my dad owned it. Yeah, not many places to go to for teenagers except here, the mall, the movies, the park,"

She said while counting each one with her French tipped fingers,

"Oh well I guess there are a few places you could go. Anyways Riverdale is the only high school in this town, so everyone kinda knows each other. But, what people like you don't know is that that high school is cursed. When I went there 4 Seniors were murdered."

She lowered her voice to emphasize the terror behind her words, but once she noticed the unimpressed arch of her story listener's eyebrow, she quickly regained composer and restarted with a dismissive flick of the hand.

"Yeah so, it sounds like any typical high school killing, but what's so special about this one is that it was caused because of a.."

She paused for dramatic effect looking around for any extra listeners before leaning toward the one she already had, while they leaned unconsciously forward as well. She spoke again with a raspy whisper.

" _Love triangle_."


	2. First Day of School Part 1

A/N: Bonjour! So I really wanted to get this first part out of the way, so you all can get a gist of who the characters are. Each chapter will reveal a little something about each character. This one I chose to put the spotlight on Kouga because I think he just gets under credited a lot. Believe it or not but, this story is going a lot better than I assumed, and by the way it's going I can already tell you now that this will be more than 9 chapters for sure. Oh and btw, once I get a hang of posting these chapters, I can probably estimate my regular updates.

Disclaimer: I dont own any InuYasha characters, but I do own an InuYasha doll and DT (Devil's Tongue).

Enjoy!

**First Day of School Part 1**

The youth of Devil's Tongue, Michigan has many unique ways for having a good time. Like for instance, the middle schoolers play in the streets, ignoring their parent's pleas to stay on the curb. High schoolers are just influenced by whatever they see on television.

Yet for the seniors of River Dale High, there is a tradition that's passed down by graduating class to graduating class and that's having a wild party the day before the first day of school. Whoever held the party the year before chooses the new party host, hoping to surpass the previous one.

And this year's new senior host just happens to be none other than Kouga Ookami.

The man's eyes are his trademark quality. Those cerulean beauties always look as if they hold some sort of inside joke that no one will ever understand.

Apparently, RiverDale's football coach didn't get the joke either when (just the day before Kouga's party) during tryouts for this year's Varsity team a very drunk Kouga stumbled across the field (30 minutes late no less), thus reducing any admiration the coach or Kouga's teammates ever had in the 3 year quarterback.

**XXX**

The party was in full swing the minute the door opened at the Ookami household. The entire current graduating class had to be there. Granted, the Ookami's did do a fare share for this town owning the machinery factory that put DT on the map.

So as Souta Higurashi walked around the big house with a beer in hand surrounded by people he had gone to school with since kindergarden with a plastered smile that said, "Just smile and act like you know where you're going." he stopped for a second and thought.

_Where the hell is my sister?_

He looked around but couldn't spot girl in question, or any of his closest friends for that matter.

_What the fuck?_

He then promptly removed his cell phone from his denim jeaned pocket and pressed call on his sister's contact. Ring, Ring, Ring. Pickup Damnit.

"_Hello, this is Kagome speaking." _The polite voice on the other line said.

"Hey where are you? I can't see you or anyone I actually bother to talk to." Souta grunted out.

"_Oh, I'm with Sango in the living room. The guys just got into a fight and well, you figure it out."_

"Don't bother I'm on my way now." He said before hanging up not bothering as to whether or not she had a reply. He strolled with ease to the one room he could always find (other than the kitchen) when ever visiting Kouga.

Upon arrival, he saw that his sister indeed was standing beside her best friend Sango on the sidelines watching of what looked like to be a heated argument between tonight's host and Sango's boyfriend in the middle of the living room floor. A small crowd began to form and surround the four, no one brave enough to actually stop the fight or they just wanted to see someone get hit.

Souta silently pushed passed a few people to join his sister's side wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Um..." Was all he could muster up.

"Ok so these two are fighting because of the Varsity list was posted online today." Kagome said without facing her twin brother.

"Yeah, but turns out Kouga's not exactly thrilled that the position of quarterback was stripped from him" Sango inquired.

Souta still continued to don a mask of confusion.

"And I'm assuming that Miroku had gotten the spot instead?"

"Correct." The girls replied together.

"How dare you accuse me of bribing our coach! Unlike some of us, I spent most of the summer training while others ran off to Cancun and fucked anything in a bikini and had a sun burned ass ." Miroku hissed.

"At least I wasn't tied down by one bitch the whole time." Kouga retorted, earning a glare from Sango. If looks could kill…

"At least I can get and keep a woman!"

"I can so keep a girlfriend! It's just hard being faithful when you have all this beautiful scenery surrounding you…" Kouga trailed off as he watched his favorite nameless red head in pig tails walk by the crowd in a seductively short white skirt.

"Beautiful indeed."

"Ew. Go and stop this please Souta." Sango pleaded towards the man she considered a brother. Without a rebuttal , Souta stepped into the battle arena (which was actually the living room carpet) and placed both his hands on the two squabbling guy's shoulders.

"Boys take it down a notch will ya? Big brother Souta is here now." Souta said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Tell this dumbass that you can't try out for anything if you're mad drunk at 2:00 pm." Miroku grinded.

Souta then blankly looked at Kouga before asking " Wait ,you were drunk during football tryouts?" The pieces were finally coming together. Why wasn't he surprised? Souta's random burst of laughter shocked the two glaring boys.

"So you were..haha..drunk…haha..at practice? Haha…and...haha…were you able…haha… to catch the ball? Hahaha" Kouga only responded with another glare now aimed in Souta's direction.

"It's not funny! I've been the one that carried this team since we were fuckin' 9th graders. It's not fair!" Kouga stamped his feet as if he were a 3 year old, but all the alcohol in his system said he could be any age he wanted to be.

While her brother and the boys turned into little kids, and her best friend silently watching with a tired-like look in her eyes, Kagome noticed someone across the way staring at her. By the looks of it, the person was a guy with a slight tan, black hair adorning his head, eyes just as dark as his hair, and a slight muscly build just like all the other jocks in school. She ran his face through any of the memories she could possibly have had with this guy. Nope.

_Who is that?_

He regarded her with a small smile, and she gave one in return. Then someone she couldn't see all the way touched their hand to his shoulder. He broke the bond of their staring contest to listen in on what the shadowed person had to say. He then turned back to her, gave her another small smile (and oh look a wave this time too), and left to god knows where.

A/N: Ooh who's this new mystery man? And will Kouga and Miroku ever end their constant squabble? Send a review giving me what ya think because I bet you won't figure it out. Even if you do guess right I won't tell you. Well, maybe if you ask super nicely, I'll give ya a hint. I'm lenient that way :D


	3. First Day of School Part 2

**A/N: **Hello! Ok people I understand that this story may suck some hairy balls because you havent seen much of a progress, but COME ON! I need a little feedback here to motivate me! I feel like I'm putting in wasted effort. So for whoever is still reading this or following this. Thank you, from the bottom of my partially empty heart. Seriously though I offered you a perfect chance to SEE who the mystery man. Yeah well get ready for a whole lot more twists because that was just the first one. Sooo HA! It's 1:17 am ok? I'm a little insane right now.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha. Nor the characters, but I do own The Hatsumotos, DT, and River Dale! Not much victory I have here.

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of School Part 2<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

An exhausted moan came from under the covers that had lay beside the object that dare interrupt Kagome's rest. Still half asleep, she thrust her hand out from under her comforter searching for the blasted alarm clock to shut it up. Wait, her alarm clock went off…that could only mean…

_First day of school _

Kagome then jerked up into sitting position, immediately regretting it due to the pounding against her skull. Clutching her head in agony, she wondered aloud "How did this happen?"

To no avail, she couldn't remember. All she could remember was Miroku and Kouga arguing and having a staring contest with some stranger. After that everything was blank. Oh well, she'll just have to ask Souta during breakfast.

After four more minutes of facing a raging headache Kagome untangled herself from her sheets and moved into her bathroom.

She removed her pj's and placed them in the dirty clothes bin, turned on her shower and stepped in allowing the warm water to wake the rest of her body up.

45 minutes later…

Kagome raced downstairs in her newly purchased clothes for school whilst putting her in a ponytail. Once she stepped in to the kitchen she was ambushed by the smell of crispy bacon and her mother's famous chocolate chip pancakes. Yummy.

"Morning dear, I made you your favorite. Here's a plate." Her mother handed Kagome the plate once she saw Kagome already sitting.

"Thanks mom. It smells great." Kagome glanced around the table. Her father sitting at the head of the table on her right drinking his coffee while reading the morning news paper just like most father's do, and the seat where her brother normally sat right next to her was empty.

_Typical, first day of senior year and he still hasn't got his act together._

"Sorry I'm late! My stupid clock didn't go off." Souta said while bounding down the stairs and almost tripping over Buyo in the process. He took his mother's offered plate, kissed her cheek and sat down beside his sister.

"I keep telling you to replace that old thing." Said their father finishing up his morning coffee.

"Yeah I would but, I keep forgetting. That and I've had since I started freshman year. Why get rid of something that aint broke yet?" replied Souta smirking.

"Aint is not a word son." Mr. Higurashi got up from the table folding his newspaper under his arm before patting his twin children on their heads ("Daaad stop" they said together), and kissed his beautiful wife.

"Love you!" He walked out the door of his house and into the world of criminal law.

"Love you too." Replied the three that were left.

"Well we should get going to the parking lot gets crowded real fast after the first bell rings." Kagome said while standing up and putting her plate in the sink and heading towards the key rack by the garage entrance and getting all of her supplies in her backpack and walking out into the garage.

Souta followed suit and after another peck on the cheek from his mom slipping his backpack's shoulder straps on he went to go get in Kagome's car. He had his own but what was the point of wasting yet another tank of gas?

Kagome didn't seem to mind an extra driving buddy.

"Bye kids! Oh and Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called hoping she called her daughter in time.

Kagome popped her head back in the kitchen "Yeah mom?"

"Will I be cooking dinner a bit later because you have work after school?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with that patient smile she always wore for her family.

"Yeah actually if you don't mind."

"Oh no trouble at all dear. Now get going or you'll be late! Have a nice day kids!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted with a small wave. She then returned to cleaning up her family's messy plates. She just loved her family.

Kagome pressed the garage opener letting the sun light shine around her car.

She then promptly sat behind the wheel of her recently bought 2008 Black Scion Tc and buckled in. Kagome loved her car dearly. She had received it as a 17th birthday gift this year and ever since she took the utmost care with it. Souta had gotten a 2008 Blue Honda Civic for the same birthday.

Souta didn't care about how lame his car was compared to Kouga's 2010 Mustang or Miroku's 2009 Jeep Liberty. At least he had a car.

Souta slipped in beside his sister, closing the passenger door and sliding the car's seatbelt over his chest and buckling in. Kagome then put the key in the ignition and slowly peeled out of the garage and pressing the button again to close it.

"Hey I wanted to ask you earlier, but I didn't want mom and dad in earshot. What happened last night at Kouga's party I can hardly remember a thing." Kagome asked eyes still on the road.

Souta gave her a confused look."You seriously can't remember? I told you to stay away from the booze at party's Kagome."

"Oh for the love of- Just tell me!" Kagome snapped.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"Fuck you Ookami and your damn position on the team!" Miroku shouted while moving past Souta's attempts to block him and all but shoved Kouga into the crowd behind him. "If you want the damn spot that badly I'll just quit tomorrow."

"But…Miroku…" Sango intervened with a look of sincere confusion. He turned to finally acknowledge her presence since starting the argument.

"It's fine. I was thinking of quitting anyways." Miroku shrugged.

After giving 100 apologies to spilling his whiskey on the girl he had bumped into, Kouga turned around and gave a toothy smile aimed in Miroku's direction.

"Oh really, you'd quit for me Ro-ro?" Kouga moved in the motion of a tackle hug but was immediately stopped due to Miroku's hand stopping his forehead.

"Don'..That." Miroku's voice was clipped, trying to contain the urge to punch his drunken friend. Kouga was still smiling like an idiot. He didn't care. As long as he had his position back.

_Jokes on you dumbass I never said you'd get quarterback if I left. It's not even my decision. Ha _

"Hey everybody! Ginta just called and said cops are headed this way!" Someone from the crowd of the guy's fight shouted.

Party's over.

Everyone ran like bats out of hell from Kouga's house. Some went through the backdoor, front door, and even windows. Whoever was left after four minutes was on their own.

Souta grabbed Kagome's arm and started heading towards the front door. "Quick Kags we gotta get out of here."

Once outside Souta jumped in the driver's seat of the Civic and drove off with the speed of a man about to embark on an action adventure movie's car chase.

Kagome had barely gotten on her seat belt."Shit Souta slow the hell down!" She screeched.

"Sorry damnit but if I get arrested Dad will have my ass."

That was the last thing Kagome heard before drifting off to sleep.

What a night.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the road. "Wow…I can't believe I forgot all that." She made a left turn to pass Kagura's Diner and continued forward.

"Yeah well, it is you Kags." Souta smiled before trying to block his sister's punch to the arm. "Ow. Shit stop that hurts!" He rubbed his now bruised left arm. Whoever had said 'hits like a girl' had clearly never met a girl like Kagome. Girl has got an arm.

"Keh, you're such an ass." She rolled her eyes. She then pulled into their high school's parking lot right next to Miroku's Jeep, with said owner and her best friend sitting on the car's hood talking. They noticed who pulled up next to them and waved.

Kagome was first to grab her bag and jumped out the car. She then ran into Sango's arms while Souta and Miroku shared a hi-5.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night I figured you would have wanted your rest." Sango said when they had parted halfway from their hug.

" Oh no it's okay. Did you guys get out without the cops catching you?" Kagome asked.

That's where Miroku stepped in. " Yeah we got out, almost got caught though if we didn't drive through the Ookami Factory and cut the lights right when the cops passed." Miroku sighed remembering the events of last night and how close he was to spending a night in jail.

"Speaking of Ookami, what happened to Kouga ?" Kagome looked around to examine the parking lot for the party boy in question.

"I think I saw him leave with that Ayame chick when everyone cleared out." Sango replied.

_I want your horror. I want your design 'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love._

Everyone in the parking lot turned to hear 'Bad Romance' blasting throughout the speakers of a cherry red mustang rolling in the lot on the other side of Miroku's Jeep. The license plate saying 'WolfBoy'.

Speak of the Devil

The driver's door opened up with a Kouga Ookami wearing black sunglasses to cover his amazingly blue eyes. His hair up in a usual black ponytail fashion. On other guy's it may have looked gay, but on him, it just worked. You just try calling him gay though.

"What're you all lookin' at?" He said when he finally glanced up to see everyone's wide-eyed stare.

"Dumbass…" Everyone muttered.

**15 minutes later**

Kagome walked down the familiar hallway of River Dale with Sango at her side. They had bugged the office ladies to put their lockers beside each other this year. Upon arrival they set their textbooks inside after reading their combinations on their class schedule.

"So what classes do we have together again?" Sango said while closing her locker and looking at her schedule. She printed the schedule online weeks ago but decided to just now bother looking at it.

"Hm. Periods 2, 3, and study hall. The same as with Souta." Kagome replied still getting her stuff together. Unlike Sango, Kagome actually liked being prepared.

"And that means I have 1,5, and 6 with Miroku. I'm cool with that." Sango smiled with content over the thought she would have at least one class with him.

Kagome closed her locker before facing Sango. "But, don't you hate having math in the morning? And if Miroku's in that class won't that make things even harder?" Kagome pointed to Sango's first class which indeed said Calculus 1.

"Shit." Was all Sango said. She never really gave much thought about this. "I'll figure out a way I always do ."

"You do that babe. Kay see ya in 2nd period." The two friends parted with a small wave and headed in opposite directions to their first class.

**5 minutes later**

The students were all told to stand up against the walls so the teacher can assign seats.

"Whoever you sit next to everybody is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the school year." The teacher said. She went on assigning people two per lab table. Finally she said when she stood at the last table "and Kagome Higurashi and Bankotsu Toumoku sit here."

Kagome sat down in her seat and turned to smile at her new lab partner but paused.

_It's the guy from the party! _

"Hi, I'm Bankotsu." He extended and gave her the same smile he gave her at the party last night. "I think we've met before."

Kagome jumped out of her stupor with a blushing smile and took his hand and gave it a small pump. "Hi Bankotsu, I'm Kagome and yeah I think we had a staring contest last night at Kouga's party."

"Oh yes that was you. I knew you looked familiar." Realization dawned on him.

"Ok class settle down!." The teacher shouted from the front of the class before turning to write her name on the board. "I'm Mrs. Takahashi, and I'll be your Physics teacher for your last year here. Now I'd go over the lab rules and regulations with you all as a class but I figured you all should get to know your partners a little bit better. So I printed out a sheet for you to go over together. And don't worry there is enough for everyone. " She handed a stack of papers to the closest student to pass it down. "If you have any questions just raise your hand."

Mrs. Takahashi then sat down at her desk to work on whatever was on her computer.

"So Kagome, what kind of music are ya into?" Bankotsu took the printed piece of paper and turned it over turning to Kagome. All this attention made her face feel a little warm.

"Aren't we supposed to go over that?" She pointed to the turned over sheet beside his elbow, trying her best to get his attention somewhere else.

"The teacher said we should get to know each other better, and besides these rules are something they teach us in freshman year. " He smirked at that last remark. Didn't his face hurt from smiling so much? But, he did have a point though.

So that's what they did all period. Just talked about everything and about nothing. Getting to know each other.

**30 minutes later**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Ok class I'll see you all tomorrow have a nice day." Mrs. Takahashi gave a small wave to her students, tidying up a little for the next group.

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out the room heading to her next class when someone touched her arm. She turned to see Bankotsu smiling at her.

"I guess I'll see ya later Kagome."

"Uh yeah it was nice talking to you." She replied with another blushing smile and waved to his parting form.

She then turned back around and proceeded to walk on to her next class with her brother and Sango. Said girl was already waiting outside for Kagome smirking in a way Kagome knew all too well, Sango's 'Don't think I didn't see that' smile.

"What?" Kagome asked when she and Sango entered the room together. Luckily this class didn't have assigned seats so they joined sitting beside Souta when he waved them over.

"Oh Kagome don't act so innocent who was that you were talking to?" Sango's smirk never left her lips. The longer the smirk stayed there, the longer Kagome's blush would last.

"Ok what? Someone fill me in here?" This seemed to be a continuous pattern between the three. Souta was always put in the loop at the last minute and those two had to fill him in. He didn't mind it now that it had been going on since they were kids.

"I just saw Kagome talking to an oh-so-handsome cute guy. This by the way must make him new with that sexy tan of his. No DT local has a perfect natural tan like that and can claim that it's not sprayed on." Sango whispered hoping not to disrupt their new history teacher.

The teacher went on about the classroom regulations, not caring if her students were listening to her just as long as she couldn't hear their side conversations.

"Damn Kags who was this guy. If you're blushing like a school girl he must have been worth it" Souta teased which made Kagome's blush even more severe.

"Will you guys shut up? He's just my new lab partner. My new really cute lab partner." Kagome smiled a little earning another pair of smirks from the two. She looked down and opened up her textbook not really caring what she opened up to.

"At least give us a name." Sango just had to keep pushing it. A guy who can make Kagome squirm was pretty rare.

Kagome sighed and closed the book she never read in the first place. "His name is Bankotsu."

"Wow even better than what I was gonna go for." Souta said pulling back after realizing he was nearly falling over Sango's shoulder just to hear Kagome's responses.

After Souta's remark the three just spent the rest of the period talking about Kagome's new friend. Rumor had spread around fast like wildfire with her friends. In every period throughout the day, someone she knew came up to her and asked about him.

Trying to avoid all this attention was tough. She had just officially met the guy today. It wasn't like they were getting married or anything.

All she knew about him was that he's a very huge fan of classic 80's rock bands and have 6 other brothers but only lives with 2 of them. He's new in town and one of his brother's knows Kouga so he must attend River Dale with Bankotsu. Oh, and he loves the color blue.

"The same color as your eyes Kagome." He had said during their conversation. If she didn't know any better she could of sworn that he was flirting with her.

Sure her eyes were just as pretty and exotically blue like Kouga's but not her trademark feature.

_Do I even have one?_

She was both glad and upset that none of her closest friends we in her last class of the day. Although Math was never her favorite subject during any part of the day she was relieved when she saw one familiar face. She sat down right next to him.

" Couldn't get enough of me eh?" Bankotsu did his infamous smile when he saw her sit down beside him. She blushed in response.

_Damn I've got to stop doing that_

"I guess not." Kagome said smiling in return hoping that her face won't burst into flames from all the heat.

Coach Totosai walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Welcome class."

"I'm going to do roll call so none of you run out while I'm not lookin' alright?" He said looking around the room.

Coach Totosai was the oldest teacher on staff. He's even older than the current principal. He was offered the role of principal many times, but declined each and every time. He loved teaching math, and coaching football. He enjoyed have one-on-one talks with the young wipper snappers that walked through the halls every school year.

Sure he could retire or become principal. But he didn't like tapioca pudding they served in old folks homes and most definitely didn't like sitting behind a wooden desk all day doing paperwork, and giving a kid a detention. That's what the VP was for.

"Ok so looks like everybody's here. So I want everybody to take out their textbooks and do practice problems 1-3 on page 5." Totosai had put on his glasses to give off that intellectual effect, although he never needed glasses a day in his life.

A small collective groan came from the students.

"Hey! Shut yer traps. Back in my day we never learned this kind of stuff till our…our uh last year of college." He made up that college bit. He was an old man, he couldn't remember everything.

While the students individually and silently worked on their work Bankotsu slipped a note to Kagome. It said:

_**Hey Kagome how do you like my old fashioned message relay system? **_

Kagome smiled, playing along she replied with:

_**I guess it's a bit faster than texting. What do you want anyways we're supposed to work**__?_

She slipped the note back to Bankotsu. She was lucky they sat in the very back again. He took the note, read it for a quick second and grabbed a pen writing what little he had to say and passed it back:

_**Haha why so serious? We didn't finish getting to know each other better :) **_

Kagome regained her blush after reading and replied:

_**Wow stalker much? There isn't much I have left to tell. I have juicier details but that comes a little later**_

Was that last remark a suggestion? Before she could even continue contemplating over what she just wrote Bankotsu had already took the note, read it, and even replied back:

_**Ooh is that a suggestion? Well then Ms. Higurashi we have all year to get to know each other. By the way don't ever wear cover up. You look cute when you blush.**_

She read the note 3 times._. _Before she could reply the bell had already rung.

"See ya tomorrow Kagome." Bankotsu smirked and gave a small salute and walked off and out of the class.

_You look cute when you blush…He thinks I'm cute? _

If he thought she was cute before, she was just adorable now. Kagome got her stuff together and rushed out of the class with her head down. She felt her cell phone vibrate against her hip and answered it.

"Hello this is Kagome speaking." She said upon arrival of her locker.

"_Hey sis! Um I know you got work so I'm catching a ride with Miroku and Sango." _Souta had said into the speaker.

"Ok that's fine with me." Kagome slammed her locker shut and stalked off to the parking lot. She needed to get away from all the madness that surrounded her just after one day.

"_Kay, bye!" _Souta had ended the call, and Kagome doing the same.

Once she was outside she had made a bee-line to the car. She got inside and drove out of the parking lot before it had gotten too crowded for her to leave, and proceeded on to Kagura's Diner. Never had she ever been so glad to get there on time.

She pulled into the 'employee's only' section of the lot and then proceeded to walk into the diner. She waved to all of the regular customers that are sweet enough to say hi to the waiters and waitresses before heading through the kitchen entry way to retrieve her uniform.

"Higurashi your late." Naraku the cook/Kagome's boss/ Kagura's (A fellow friend of Kagome's) father/ all around dick said while cooking a customer's pancakes.

"Actually Naraku I'm 7 minutes early." Kagome replied while passing him and walking into the bathroom.

"Daddy I need 2 griddle pancake specials one with a side of pig fat and the other with pig intestines." Kagura said while clipping the order onto a rack. Kagome heard that entire order through the door. She had been working for the Bukimi's establishment for nearly over a year now, yet she still didn't understand diner lingo.

After Kagome had gotten on her uniform she took a waitress apron and headed out the kitchen exit way. She walked up to her first batch of customers that sat within her section with wandering eyes over the menus, the Hatsumoto couple.

"Hi Kagome." The two said upon her arrival.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hatsumoto. What can I you two today? Will it be the strawberry sauce pancakes or the granola and fruit garden salad?" She looked at them both expectedly.

"Hm. I think I'll take the salad today." Mr. Hatsumoto said handing Kagome his menu. "What about you dear?" He asked his wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Hatsumoto were the diner's first regular customers. Always so nice and ready to be guinea pigs for whatever Naraku had concocted next. They were part of the elderly community in DT but in their hearts they were 25 year olds still.

"If you're having the salad I'll have the pancakes." She said smirking at her husband with a hint mischief.

He chuckled at his wife's comment. "Always gotta be different." He kissed her hand , took her menu and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome watched their little interaction with a small smile. She wanted that to be her and her lover someday. She then left them to their little moment and went to go drop off the order. Kagura had come up behind her and whispered. "Don't look now but there's a black haired hottie sitting at table 12."

Kagome turned a bit to see who was sitting in her section. She could only see the person's back, but they did indeed have black hair. It stopped at the top of his shoulders.

_Kouga?_

No. Kouga always wears his hair up in public. So of course it couldn't be him, and Kagura didn't recognize him so that just confirmed it wasn't him.

_Bankotsu?_

Maybe, but she couldn't remember whether or not he wore a red shirt. Whoever this guy was he was good looking from the back.

_I wonder if he looks good from the front…_

"Damn, Kagome can you go give this tray to table 4? I've got to go get more change for the cash register." Kagura handed Kagome the tray and disappeared into the back kitchen.

Kagome then delivered the contents on her tray to table 4. They all smiled up at her and said their thanks before digging into their meals.

"Order up for table 10!" Naraku shouted from the kitchen.

She then returned to retrieve another tray and deliver to the Hatsumotos. The tray was so big though she didn't see the 'Wet Floor' sign right in front of her. So she slipped and all the contents of her tray came crashing down to the floor and on her.

Everyone turned in the direction of the crash. Mr. Hatsumoto was the first to react.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly trying to help her up

Naraku came bursting through the kitchen doors. "Higurashi you alright?" He helped Mr. Hatsumoto get Kagome to stand. She was trying to get over the initial shock of what just happened.

"Kagome Higurashi…?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind the men that were facing her.

She looked up after she got to her feet and for the second time that day she paused.

_Oh my god…Is that.._

"Inuyasha…?"

The man smiled brightly as if that was his answer and moved past the older gentlemen to hug her tightly not caring that she was covered in strawberry sauce and lettuce.

"Holy crap! What happened here?" Kagura screeched after returning from the back and walking upon the black haired hottie caught in a bear hug with a messy Kagome, and her father and Mr. Hatsumoto staring in shock at the two. All four of them standing over the mess that half covered Kagome. What the hell?

"Does this mean I have to wait for my pancakes even longer?" Mrs. Hatsumoto asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a few quick things before signing off.

1. Bankotsu's last name translates to Leader

2. Naraku and Kagura's last name translates to Creepy (I had to do it. I was too tempted)

3. I FINALLY put Inu in the story. As you can see I kind of rushed everything after Kagome's second enouter with Bankotsu.

4. I know Kouga isnt really in this after the parking lot but I promise he's somewhere on campus I just dont know where. Hey that's what you all can do for me! Tell me where I should put Kouga. In Kagome's classes? or Sango's classes. As you can see They dont have all 6 classes together.

5. Leave me like 1 review and I promise I will make it worth your while. If you didnt read the A/N up top then you didnt know that I'm a bit tired seeing as how it 1:26 am so my sleepyness is making me desperate for something positive

6. I'm re-editing part 1 because the way part 2 turned out I dont want anyone confused so hopefully I'll have both the next chappy and part 1.

7. No more parts for a while. YAY


	4. An Unlikely Reunion

A/N: I feel like this story is going NOWHERE! Well I know where it's going, but I just have a feeling it wont turn out the way I wanted it to. I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN TO THE GOOD STUFF YET! ;( So yeah... if you just skipped the prologue and decided to come to here. I suggest jumping back because that's really where the stuff starts. Sorry I'm a moody person today...

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. If I did own him, the story probably wouldnt be as amazing as it is now.

* * *

><p><strong>An Unlikely Reunion<strong>

"_Wait. Kagome slow down! I can barely understand what the heck you're talking about._" Sango admitted on the other line.

After Kagome left work she headed straight home to call Sango about everything that happened since 6th period all the way to her humiliating fall at the diner. She would have told Souta, but their mother said he had stayed with Miroku to play video games at his place.

Kagome had begun pacing about her bedroom, unable to sit down and contain all of this excitement from overflowing.

"Sorry. Ok so Bankotsu you know super cute non-local tanned guy is not only in my 1st period class, but also my last. I didn't see a familiar face in class so I sat next to him, we pass notes throughout the entire class and his final note said…it said…" Kagome trailed off thinking about it.

"_Was what? KAGOME! What was the note! Spill! _"Sango urged loudly.

That seemed to knock Kagome out of her daze. She finally was able to sit on the bed, and regain her composer.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah so the note said: Don't ever wear cover up. You look cute when you blush." Just reciting it out loud had her cheeks feel a flame.

Suddenly a high-pitched squeal came from the other line. Kagome had to keep the phone an arm's length if she wanted to continue hearing from her right ear. After the squealing stopped Kagome put the phone on speaker, afraid the next time would be fatal.

"_He is so in LOVE with you! Finally we can go on a double date for once! Congrats babe, you landed yourself a non-DT hottie." _Sango congratulated missing the point behind this.

"Yeah but Sango, you don't get it. I barely know the man and I don't even know if I can say I like him." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"_Oh you like him. I bet just thinking about that seductive smile of his is making you blush_." Sango teased lightly.

Since they were kids Sango always knew ways to push her best friend. It didn't make her cruel it just made Kagome an easy target.

"Whatever. Believe what you want, but I like to know what a guy is like before I go on a date with him…" Kagome trailed off again feeling like she was forgetting something. Oh yeah.

Did Sango even remember him? It was possible. He only left in 7th grade. It's not like she had anything to lose.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked meekly. Why was she so afraid to ask her best friend this?

"_Yeah babe_."

Kagome took a deep breath before continuing "Do you remember Inuyasha…Inuyasha Takahashi?"

There was a slight pause on the other line meaning Sango was trying to register the name and the face it belonged to. "_No I don't think- wait! Inuyasha Takahashi? Yeah! I remember him. Nerd who followed you around like a puppy right?_" The memories were flooding back now.

"He wasn't a nerd!" Kagome snapped defensively. She immediately changed her tone." I mean. He wasn't a nerd. He was just a really smart guy. I mean he is a smart guy."

What? Why was she bringing up him after all these years? Kagome was hiding something. Either she was going to tell her, or Sango would have to force it out of her.

"_Kagome. Why are you bringing up this guy?"_ Sango asked suspiciously.

"Well, funny story actually. I saw him at work today." Kagome was never good at fake laughter, either that or people just didn't think her 'funny stories' were all that funny.

"_Elaborate. Now_." Sango put emphasis to both words.

**~XXX~**

After telling everyone that she was fine for the 500th time, Kagome went into the bathroom again to clean up the crap that covered most of her uniform.

**15 minutes later...**

Thinking she had gotten most of the strawberry sauce off her uniform and out of her nails, Kagome had left the employee bathroom to go ahead and grab whatever order that needed delivering.

She reached for a plate of burgers and fries that needed to be delivered to table 12. Before she could take it off the counter a hand stopped her. Said hand belonged to Naraku.

"How 'bout you just run cashier for the rest of your shift?" Naraku insisted.

Kagome snatched her hand back trying not to shake from the coldness of his hand. "Naraku, I'm fine. Besides it 5:00 Kagura must be getting swamped."

He gave her another uncertain glance before sighing and continued to cook whatever a customer was craving at the moment. Kagome took the tray and left the kitchen without another word. She passed table 10 and noticed the Hatsumotos were gone.

Probably weren't hungry anymore after seeing their food splattered on Kagome. She didn't blame them. She finally arrived to table 12.

"Ok I have an order of one cheeseburger and a side of crisp cut fries." She said placing down the plate of food before finally looking up to her customer. "Is there anything I can get you sir?" Wait. Didn't table 12 have…?

"Oh so you forgot me again after 15 minutes?" The customer teased.

Kagome was speechless. How could she have forgotten he was here? How could she not have recognized him? Oh yeah that's right last time she saw him he was about her height, terrible braces, glasses that never fit his face right, and his voice wasn't nearly as deep and alluring as it was now. That was just all in 7th grade.

This can't be the same kid,

"Hello? Kagome…Yoo-hoo!" He picked up a greasy fry to wave it in front of her. "Ms. Higurashi."

Once she snapped out of her thoughts she finally realized where she was.

"Oh my god. Inuyasha? Holy crap." He smiled and stood up drawing his muscular arms over her smaller ones for the second time that day.

"Hey! I thought that was you when I came in, but I didn't want to look like a jackass if I was wrong." He laughed.

Inuyasha towered over Kagome like a skyscraper to what looked like 6 ft (6'2 maybe). She remembered when they were still kids he was always afraid to get his hair cut but now his hair barely touched his shoulders. He no longer wore those terrible braces anymore so his teeth looked perfect, but his canines made him look like he came from vampire lineage. He didn't have on those thick black rim glasses, but if now he probably could have pulled off the nerdy glasses look.

"Wow…" She trailed off still staring at the new look her old childhood friend donned." Wow Inuyasha…you surely changed a lot."

He pulled away and gave her a flashing smile. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No. It's just I thought that if I were to ever see you again, you'd look like…the old you. No offense or anything…" She trailed off.

The tall man chuckled, "None taken."

He had to be putting her under some spell. This was not the same guy who used to follow her around like an invisible leash was bound around his neck. Inuyasha sat back down looking up to her again still smiling. He then gestured to the empty seat on the other side of the table.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh no I couldn't I'm still on the clock." She said taking a step back signaling that she had to get back to work. "Well I hope you enjoy your food." She smiled.

Actually the further away she got from those beautiful amber orbs he called eyes, would probably save her from looking even more like an idiot.

He looked down at his food in contemplation, probably wondering if he should eat it or not. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Well then how about we catch up this Friday? I'm enrolling in Riverdale next week, but I'm just hauling out my stuff to my brother's house for the time being." Inuyasha gave her another hopeful grin.

_He's enrolling at school now too? Damnit I thought he was just here visiting old friends and family! Well I can't exactly say no…_

"Uh sure. I'm off that day anyways." Kagome reached into her left apron glad that none of the sauce had seeped through and pulled out her note pad and pen. She then wrote something on it quickly and handed it to him. "Here's my number. Text me or call me. It's unlimited."

He took the piece of paper gratefully. "Thanks. I will." Didn't his face hurt from all that smiling?

She put in an effort to give that same amount of a smile in his direction, waved, and turned around getting back to work, and letting his eat his probably cold food.

**~XXX~**

"_Why didn't you get a picture Kags?" _ Sango screeched after hearing Kagome's story.

When Kagome told her that she had a run-in with Inuyasha, her mind immediately jumped a nerd with braces and long flowing black hair that made him look a little bit of a girl due to his lanky physical appearance. But turns out that wherever the hell the man moved changed him for the better.

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah sure Sango like I actually was going to take a picture of the man just to please your visual curiosity."

"_Well it wouldn't have hurt. Man. Why do you get all the cute ones?" _Sango whined through the phone. Of course she had Miroku, but in the few months that Sango and Miroku did the love bird tango, Kagome was receiving numerous date requests. Requests she all politely declined. It confused Sango greatly.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Listen Sango I gotta go. Talk tomorrow?" Kagome stood up stretching her legs turning the phone's speaker off and holding it up to her ear.

"_Yeah sure. See ya tomorrow babe. Bye!" _Sango said before the line went dead.

**10 minutes later...**

The Higurashi family all sat around the table for dinner that evening. Mr. Higurashi sat at the head of the table like always. His wife on the opposite end and their children sitting on each of their sides.

Moments like this made Kagome feel like nothing in the world could take her out of that peace of mind.

Souta then took it upon himself to break the silence, "So uh, how was your day dad?" He looked to the still eating man who shared the same eyes as him and his sister.

"Fine. We just wrapped up that 2 year armed robber case. I thought that would never end." Mr. Higurashi replied with a look of relieve. It either came from the enjoyment of his wife's good cooking, or that case has really been a pain in the neck. "Anything happen with you kids on your first day?"

"Nothing special, same class regulations and rules. Etc, etc." Souta paused before smirking mischievously at his sister "But I think Kagome made a new boyfriend"

Another pause later…

Mr. Higurashi's face began to grow pale as his jaw tensed. "Boyfriend…?" He looked at his daughter with such a blank face but the fire dislike burned in his eyes. Kagome glared at her smirking evil twin.

"What's this boy's name Kagome and does he have a police record?" Mr. Higurashi tried his best to control his fury, but it was slipping. The twins coward slightly from the darkening aura that surrounded their father. Their mother seemed to be unfazed.

"Oh Kagome dear I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Higurashi congratulated. Her kids had friends. Lots of them, but she rarely saw them in relationships with the opposite sex. She wanted grandkids before 57, and she was already 38.

Kagome finished her chewing before speaking, "I don't have a boyfriend guys. He was just someone I met in my first period and again in my last. Nothing more. Daddy you can relax now."

"Well he sure _seems_ like he wants to be your boyfriend sis." Souta said. He just had to keep on stoking the fire. Their father's fingers tightened around his dinner knife. He had the look of death in his eyes. Kagome matched the same look aimed in Souta's direction.

"Souta butt out." She clipped. She looked towards her father with a look of reassurance "Daddy I swear nothing, and I mean _nothing" _She said that aimed at Souta again "is going on with me and this boy."

As she said that last line his cheeks regained some of their color back, but the storm in his eyes were still there. Mrs. Higurashi on the other hand looked disappointed. Souta began chuckling but abruptly stopped when Kagome brought a swift kick to his knees from under the table.

"Well what's this boy like? Is he cute? A local boy? Is he muscly? Does he have a cute butt?" Mrs. Higurashi's curiosity couldn't contain itself anymore. A cute boy for her beautiful daughter. Oh she just couldn't eat over this excitement.

"Kira!" Her husband half snapped and half whined. His wife's wandering curiosity drove him crazy sometimes, but that's probably what made her so adorable.

Mrs. Higurashi gave off an innocent pouty look. "What? I was just wondering…"

"Kagome if your mother approves of this boy that she hasn't even met yet. Then I don't approve." Her father huffed. He was not going to sit around and let some pretty boy steal the attention from the women in this family. That was his job.

Somewhere in midst of this madness Souta disappeared leaving Kagome to fend off the crazy duo that was her parents. Her mother shot off more questions, and her father started to fall into a fleet of harsh insults towards the poor high school student. They hadn't even met the guy yet! She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok! Mom I appreciate the support, but I honestly don't think much of the guy yet. So don't let your imagination get the best of you, and daddy I know you're just being protective of me but I'm fine I'll handle it." Kagome exhaled. "If you two will excuse me I'll be in my room."

Kagome stood up from the dinner table and exited the dining room. If this was what their reaction was like to Bankotsu, then how would they react to Inuyasha? Whatever it didn't matter right now.

What was left of the Higurashi family stared at each other for a quiet moment before getting up as well and moving towards the kitchen to wash dishes together.

Mr. Higurashi broke through the awkward silence first, "So, when we were in high school, di-did you think I had a cute butt?" He looked to his smiling wife.

She looked back and gave an even bigger smile, "Honey all the girls in school thought your hiney was cute, I think even a few boys too." She giggled.

"Well then…" A rosy hue started to rise in Mr. Higurashi's cheeks. It's understandable where Kagome got her blushing abilities from.

Two pairs of identical eyes were watching the two adult-parents.

"Sometime I wonder who the mature ones here are…" Kagome whispered to her brother. All he could do was nod as he watched his parents commit embarrassing attempts at flirting.

_What a day…_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed so rushed. I've currently put my mind in the process in creating a new story. I won't reveal anything about it (hint: it's not Inuyasha but it does have maybe one or two demons in it :P) unless...YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! Kidding, but no seriously it wouldnt hurt. So due to my heavy schedule this month I highly doubt I'll be working on the next chapter much. Hopefully I'll have the next one up by the middle of September, but i dont know. MAYBE IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW I'LL FEEL HAPPY ENOUGH TO WRITE! It's doubtful but ok.


	5. A Date of Fate

**A/N: **I am sooooooooooooooooo SORRY! From the deepest darkest depths of my heart am I sorry. I've been so fudgin busy it's Insanity. I'm glad that Stranger On A Detour is getting a lot of love though so thankyou. This chapter alone took me months to write. I knew that I get to get this out and ready by Christmas time. I'm sorry if it's kindy sucky I just finished it about 10 minutes ago and I hate proof reading. Again please forgive me! You might hate me even more after getting done with the chapter, and for numerous reaons too. Although just for you guys I added lots of flirty moments so hopefully that will work as my compensation fee (?) So enjoy 3

* * *

><p><strong>A Date of Fate<strong>

"Bankotsu stop it! We need to finish this lab." Kagome giggled as her attention was currently placed on said lab partner making faces in between the multiple colorful test tubes that lay in between the two. Today Mrs. Takahashi had started them on a simple chemistry lab and put them in groups of two. All they had to do was take a colorful chemical beaker and pour its contents into another and record what the reaction was. How hard was that?

First five minutes into the assignment, Bankotsu dove into squatting position and swished his head side to side looking up at Kagome through each and every colorful beaker that sat on their lab table puckering his lips as if he were a fish. He continued to do this after Kagome's command for another minute before straightening up.

"Aww come on Kagome." He playfully whined. "It's not every day I get to be a rainbow creature."

She snorted, "Right rainbow creature, and I'm a bird of paradise." She laughed when he straightened up and made a pained look as he felt his back stiffen up. "Someone needs to work out more."

"Ha. Funny. What's the point of this lab anyways?" Bankotsu feigned a look of boredom on his handsome face.

"Why don't you raise your hand and ask?" Kagome replied mockingly.

He glanced from the beakers to the teacher and back to Kagome before replying."Can you do it?" He asked innocently

"Why me? You're the one who wants to know. I don't give a care in the world about this." She admitted freely.

The two partners didn't realize immediately after Kagome mouthed her confession out loud they had another guest.

"Is everything alright over here Kagome and Bankotsu?" Mrs. Takahashi stopped by and smiled at the two procrastinators. The two shared a brief glance at one another searching for some explanation to give to the teacher.

Kagome decided to step up. "Actually Mrs. Takahashi I was just wondering what the point of this lab was." From the corner of her eye she saw Bankotsu relax slightly.

Mrs. Takahashi brightened as she was happy that a student was interested in the point of her labs. "Well if you must know Kagome, it's just to introduce you to a chemicals unit we'll be starting up around next week. These test tubes are just filled with water infused with food color dye is all. I'm glad you asked."

"No problem." Kagome smiled in return. When the teacher walked away she turned to face her partner again. "See? Was that so hard?"

Bankotsu did another sarcastic—yet this time silent—laugh aimed in Kagome's direction. "Are we gonna do this lab or what?" He smiled when he heard his partner scoff.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Kagome chuckled and gathered her stuff. "Too late now." She was almost out the door before Bankotsu caught up to her.

"Kagome wait! I have to ask you something."

* * *

><p>A girl dressed in a black cashmere sweater and white tennis skirt waited by the locker. She stood there eye balling the ground as if every tennis shoe scuff marks had to be the most interesting thing in the world. Women considered it childish to wear their hair up in ponytails that high above her hair but she didn't care. She was one of the very rare redheads in this school and she was damn proud of it. In fact, what she cared about during that time and place, was the person she was waiting for. The person who really had claim over the locker she was hiding from public view.<p>

The person who she hadn't conversed with since before she transferred schools, since the night of Ookami's party. Ironic how they both fell under fate's hands once again and placed in the exact same school. The hallways were swarming with students who either were reaching their locker to retrieve a book for another boring lecture on credit earning, or sneaking off campus early to a self appointed day of class skipping, or find their other half to go have a quick romp in the sophomore bathrooms because everyone knows those are the furthest from security offices.

She raised her head to look up and see that at the other end of the hallway, the person of whom she was in patient waiting for seemed to be conversing with another girl. The look on his face said he was in his "player" mode.

As for the girl, well she looked familiar but she had her back to whoever was watching. The two ended their moment, and by the change in his expression when the two parted wasn't that of someone who just scored.

The gentleman sighed before his eyes ascended the length of his locker barricader's legs and up the rest of her body till he met two piercing green eyes.

"Ayame what are you doing here?" The man asked. She smiled when her name touched his lips.

She gently placed her dainty hand on his broad chest and looked into his dark eyes."I just wanted to see you. We haven't talked since…well…you know. I was curious on how you were coping with River Dale seeing as how be both attend the same school yet again." She gave him a wolfish grin.

He nudged her out of his way to open his locker. She huffed as he ignored her attempt at conversation.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" She asked politely, but the sound of her foot tapping was audible even as the hallway was filled with still a handful amount of students.

He was silent for a moment "A friend." He replied facing the innards of his mental compartment.

"Ooh a friend? Does she know about…that?" He grin widened as the small implication changed the boy's aura. He closed his locker slowly, turning to face his grinning from ear to ear female partner and looked at her blankly.

"And why would she need to know about that?" He said smoothly.

Ayame dramatically sighed as she stepped forward to press her back beside his locker. "Well if I were a girl on the verge of love, I would want to know everything about the guy I'm constantly going on dates with."

"Ayame listen, I -"

"No you listen to me buddy," Ayame pointed one dainty finger to his chest "That night could've gotten us in a lot more trouble than it did. All because your dumbasses thought it was funny!"

By this time the hallway was empty. The sound of the bell ringing all over the school grounds indicating students should all be in their next class.

Bankotsu's boiling point had finally reached its limit as the red head's confession slipped through her lips. He took her hand after a beat from her last poke, stepped away from his comfortable stance and pushed her into the metal lockers opposite of them. A sound of metal being thumped echoed throughout the halls.

"No you listen to me bitch." Bankotsu's voice dripped with anger. "If anyone finds out about that night…I swear to all hell you will fucking regret it. Do you hear me?"

When Ayame never gave a response, his fist clashed on metal creating another loud echo. She held back from screaming as strong fingers immediately tightened around her jugular in position to snap as easy as a pencil. The look in Bankotsu's eyes said he could do it too.

"I said 'Do you hear me' bitch!" He growled out.

All she could do was nod. Her neck was then released and she slid to the floor. His figure loomed over her for another minute, quiet and contemplating. It wasn't until his heavy breathing stopped before he spoke again.

"Come over tonight, getting my frustrating level high means I need a good slut to suck it all out." Sounds of pen against paper and a ripping sound happened above her head. Slowly a leaf sized piece of paper floated down to her sit atop her left knee."My address."

Then his figure left without another word onto his next class. The red headed beauty ran off to the bathroom for the rest of the period, crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p>When lunch had come around, rumor had already spread. A lot of banging noises broke out by the senior's hallway and Ayame Tetsuko had been involved. Teachers figured it was just class project being done, or maintenance, but when the noises had gotten louder by the time they could check all they saw was Ms. Tetsuko running down the hall.<p>

"Hey did you guy hear?" Sango said as she slid on the bench of the lunch table her boyfriend and friends decided to occupy that following day.

"Hear what?" Miroku said as he snatched a French Fry from his girlfriend's tray.

She looked directly at him with a heated glare. "About Ayame." She swatted his 2nd attempt for a fry "Rumor has it she was crying in the girl's bathroom all last period."

"Ayame? Is she okay?" Kagome asked looking for any sign of the skinny red head. Nope.

"If she's not then that's okay for me. I got a shoulder she can cry on and a cock she can ri-", Kouga was interrupted from his semi-sympathetic rant as Miroku stuffed Sango's fries in his mouth.

"There eat a couple fries Ookami." Miroku grunted.

Sango huffed as the blue eyed male practically inhaled her fries. "Hey those were mine thank you very much!"

"You wanted to hear the rest of that? By all means go ahead." Her boyfriend shot her a dry look. Sango ceased her tantrum immediately.

"Back to the topic at hand," Souta continued where left off "Sango do you know why she was possibly crying for?"

"I don't know people said she got in a fight with her boyfriend or something." She shrugged.

Kagome's phone vibrated in her jean pocket drawing her attention away from her friend's continued conversations.

_It's from Inuyasha?_

She looked at her peers quietly before sliding the screen open to read his text. Since their meeting at Kagura's, they've been texting almost every day reliving memories.

**Friday's fast approaching~**

She held back a snort before realizing she wasn't on her bed in her room.

"Hey guys I gotta go to the library and pick up a few books I'll see you later." She waved them a farewell and left.

Once she felt she was out of eyesight from wandering eyes she rushed to the confinements of the nearest empty classroom. By lunchtime teachers want to be far away from their classrooms and reside in the mystery of the Teacher's Lounge, so luckily Kagome knew a few places that were open to students who didn't like the smell of books in the library or the hardness of the bleachers of the gym.

She immediately started her reply once she was 100% no one else was with her.

**Don't get too excited lol**

She pressed send and off the message went. This whole being secretive thing made her wonder though.

_Why am I doing this?_

Kagura and Sango already knew of how they met, and Sango probably told Miroku although he hasn't brought it up in Kagome's presence. She already came to the decision that she would keep it secret until the day of Inuyasha's arrival. That way, he won't get too busy with others on his first day at Riverdale. Within another minute, his reply had come in.

**Can't help it XD! It's been a while since we had a 'play date' :P **

She snorted at his response. His attempt at flirtation was obvious, but then she remembered Bankotsu and what happened earlier.

* * *

><p>"Kagome wait! I have to ask you something." Bankotsu admitted hurrying his steps to match hers.<p>

"Bankotsu what is it? I have to get to my locker." Kagome chuckled at his wanting more of her attention. She wanted to say it can wait till 6th period but chose not to.

_Ok girl, now it's time to put all those flirty teen magazines you've read for the past 3 hours last night to use! _

They moved to the farther side of the lockers from the classroom, so they wouldn't have to create a cluster of tired high schoolers. He smiled his cocky smile and replied, "I know you probably already have plans this weekend, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime."

He leaned in closer setting of Kagome's personal space alarms and she not dare make that ruin what was possibly her chance at a boyfriend. Kagome's blush by now had broken through the surface, and much to her surprise she mostly welcomed it. Mostly.

_Holy crap Kagome you mess this up now, you'll forever remember this hellish moment for the rest of your fucking life…_

"Bankotsu you're not asking me out are you?" She grinned slyly.

_Score 1 for me! _

"Maybe, or maybe not. I don't know." He chuckled. "But uh all I know is that my boredom is obviously raising a notch higher up the scale, and I still don't really know that many people in this town."

"Sure um, how bout next Saturday? Kouga's having another party at the old Ookami factory on the east side of town less chances of it getting interrupted by the cops again. We can hang out there or something." She smiled.

"You know what I'm gonna take you up on that Ms. Higurashi." He practically glowed from her invitation.

She chuckled and they began to depart. Her heart rate began to slow down and time moved on again. How long had they been talking? She realized the length of their flirt session and rushed to her locker to switch out her books.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in content before she went on to start her reply to Inuyasha.<p>

**You know what Inuyasha… I can't wait either, Friday is going to be awesome :D **

She shut her phone just as the bell rang and went off to finish the rest of her day. Two guys coming into her life almost at the same time was ridiculous. She didn't want to start off a dramatic love triangle this early in the school year! Not only that but work's going to be tough, oh and let's not forget college applications!

_What am I going to do with myself?_

Kagome sighed again. This time more like a huff actually. She stood up from the empty desk, grabbed her belongings and treaded out the classroom before the teacher and students began to file in.

As she walked out she eyes observing her from behind. She turned, but if someone was actually watching her she couldn't tell due to so many students filing down the hall. She then turned back and continued her walking slightly faster.

* * *

><p>Kagome waved as she welcomed by Mr. Totosai's good-afternoon smile. He was old but she enjoyed his awkward, yet comical teachings of algebraic equations. She then began to wonder two things as she watched her fellow classmates walk inside the classroom with phones or textbooks in hand and take their personally chosen seats of the room:<p>

_Why do all the interesting teachers, have the least interesting subject to teach?_

_Where the hell is Bankotsu? Did he ditch class? Is he skipping because he changed his mind about their 'date' next Saturday?_

She realized the 2 questions of her 2nd part of her curiosity sounded ridiculous. Finally breaking out of her trance for a few minutes she looked up at the whiteboard to realize people had already started the assignment for the day.

She reached for her bag that she had set aside on the table and went for her textbook. The novel she had currently started reading for English slipped out and toppled over the linoleum floor along with a folded piece of white paper sitting neatly on its cover.

Instead of retrieving either book from backpack and/or floor she picked up the piece of paper. Recognizing the handwriting instantly for she had conversed with said hand writer just yesterday and the day before with her own abilities of penmanship. On the note it read:

**Hey Kags, I slipped this note inside your bag before class ended. Most likely I already had the balls to ask you out already but if I didn't then well the ball's been dropped. Hopefully your answer is yes. I know we've just met and all but I feel like…ok enough about that. I'm having a hard time keeping this secret from you seeing as how you're sitting right next to me. Anyways, just wanted to let you know in case you don't see me in 6****th**** period today to help you survive the viscously ****gargantuan math problems, I'll be somewhere running errands. But don't fret my dear I will be there tomorrow so you don't have to miss me too much. And you know what I just remembered? I haven't given you my number yet. If ya want it here you go…its xxx-xxx-xxxx! So yea text me, call me, or just wait till tomorrow if you haven't found this note yet. **

**Your Awesome Friend, **

**Bankotsu**

She chuckled internally as she read the note 2 more times. Folding the note and getting back to work after seeing Totosai giving her a suspicious stare she picked her book off the floor and took out her textbook starting on the first problem. This one required a calculator so she decided to use her phone as most of the others did as well, but she noticed her inbox had a message. Probably Inuyasha's reply. She gave one more swift glance at Totosai and opened the message:

**Yeah I can't wait :) **

_Me too Inuyasha…Me too_

Kagome sighed as she continued her mission to bringing up the calculator on her phone.

_My. Life. Sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Leave a review if you understand love triangles! Or dont... That's cool too, but you should anyways just to keep me content and happy. This is my Christmas present to you all! To those of you who dont celebrate Christmas, then it's all my Kwanza and Hanukkah present. Anymore holidays I'm leaving out leave a review and tell me! See how I fit that in? :) Next time I hope to get it in by end of January. If not, then at some point you can just forget little ol' me.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
